Sent Away
by Percabethforever2511
Summary: There's a small village and when you turn 15 you go into the woods and start fighting. You leave on Monday morning and come back on Friday night, but this time they changed it without anyone knowing. You have to stay for 5 months. If you survive, you live somewhere pleasant. Annabeth & Percy are forced to be partners. Annabeth gets in trouble. Does she survive? Read to find out..
1. Prologue (Past)

_ "Coming, Mother!" I called my tiny room. I pulled on my shirt and tucked it in like always. Quickly I pulled my hair into a bun and ran downstairs to where Mother and Rosaline waited patiently for me._

_ Rosaline ran into my arms with tears streaming down her face. "Annie! No! Don't go Annie !" she cried wrapping her arms around me. For a seven year old, she knew how it felt. She watched me go, and then come back with bruises. I did this every week for a year now. I would leave with the others on Monday morning and come back late Friday night. That's how is. The moment you turn 15, you're out of school and into the woods fighting for your lives. This is the only way you and your family can survive._

_ I let go of Rosaline placing a quick kiss on her cheek. I walked over to my mother and wiped away those tears that dared to come. "Don't cry. If you do, then Rosey will too. I'll be fine, Mother." I hugged her tight trying my best not to shed tears myself. "Take care of Rosey for me. Don't let her go into the woods for any reason. Understand?"_

_ Mother nodded. That's when there was a knock on the door. Mother kissed my forehead wiping the tears away. I hugged her one more time before walking to the door and opening it. Two mean in their late 30s stood before me._

_ "Is Annabeth Kristin Chase here?" the tallest one asked 'politely'._

_ "Yes, sir. That would be I, myself." I replied back with a slight smile showing respect._

_ "It's time to go Ms. Chase. We would kindly appreciate it if you hurry now." the short one ushered on._

_ I nodded. "Just let me get my things." I replied back a little too hard._

_ "You have 4 minutes and if you're late, you're going to get a nice beating, Ms. Chase." the tall one smiled unpleasantly. My smile slipped and I closed the door in their faces._

_ "Annabeth Kristin Chase! That was not polite of you to do that!" Mother whispered holding onto Rosaline's hand._

_ "Well, it wasn't polite of them to say that." I grabbed my bow and arrows, dagger and rope. I pulled on my dirty boots and jacket quickly. I knelt in front of Rosey and hugged her tight. "Stay safe and don't go into trouble. When I come back, I'll buy you a teddy bear with the money they give. Okay?"_

_ Rosaline nodded. I kissed her forehead one more time before standing up and walking to the door. "Take care." Those were the last words before I walked out the door to my death._

**A/N: **

**If you want to be in this story feel free to comment below or PM me. There's going to be two new characters in the first chap. Get ready!**

**I tried my best in the prologue. I didn't want to make it long, so I made it short for now. I'm currently working on the first chapter and I'm sure I'll be able to post it soon, but I won't be on everday since Christmas is coming soon and we have a 2 week break! I can't wait! =D I'll try my best to post this at least once a week. I'm not a fast worker. :P hehe **

**As you read this story, you might think that this is just like Hunger Games, but it ISN'T. The Hunger Games is WAY more better and different than this story that I tried. **

**Favourite, Follow, Comment! (The first 3 reviewers will get a shout out and a follow and a review on their story! :) And guests, when you review please name yourself, so I can give you a shout out! 3 :) )**

**- Sagaana  
xoxo**


	2. Prologue (Future)

*****Prologue*****  
_**{Future}**_

"PERCY! PERCY! HELP! PLEASE! HELP!"Annabeth's voice rang through the woods. "SAVE ME! PERCY! I LOVE YOU, BABY! PLEASE! COME - "

**BOOM!**

A gun shot. A ear splitting scream ran through the woods as I kept spinning around frustrated, anger, hurt, broken, and sick. The scream was familiar. It sounded just like Annabeth's...

"ANNIE!" I screamed as I darted to the direction from where the sound came from. "ANNIE! I LOVE YOU TOO, BABE! I'M COMING!" Tears streamed down my face as I tumbled down the hill. I got back up wincing as the shock went through my spine. Pain struck my leg like a lightening. I fell back down and rolled the down the hill.

"PERCY! AHHH! STOP THIS! PLEASE!" Annabeth's screamed with huge fear in her voice. 'FORGIVE ME! PLLEEAASSEEE! I WON'T DO THIS AGAIN! I SWEAR! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM! I LOVE HIM! PLEASE!" Her cries hurt like knifes in my heart. I stood up ignoring the pain, bruises and blood that stung.

I ducked under branches and jumped over logs searching for her voice.

"ANNABETH?! BABY?! I'M COMING! DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING!" I screamed out loud into the woods. My voice cracked at the end as I started to cry again. I told her. I told her to never mess up with the Head. They were tricky. Annabeth didn't deserve this. She suffered enough. I didn't want my love to suffer any more.

"PERCE! PERCE!" Her voice was closer. Very close. I spun around to find my love 10 feet away from me. Her jacket was no where to be seen. Her shirt and jeans were slightly ripped. She had bruises all over her body and blood dripping from her lip. She looked like a wreck, but she was beautiful no matter what.

"ANNIE!" I screamed and ran forward. She ran into my arms and I spun her around kissing every inch of her face. "Baby... I love you.. Don't you leave me... Don't you..."

Annabeth nodded as a tear fell. "I love you too, babe. I won't leave you... I will never... I will -"

**_ BANG!_**

I felt drip down my head. My hand shot up to my head. I turned my head to see Luke grinning like an idiot.

"PERCY!" Annabeth's voice was off in the distance. I spun around to find Annabeth dragged like a rag doll.

"NO! ANNABETH!" I screamed trying to run toward her.

_**BANG!**_

Another hit. I turned around to see lift lift the metal hammer up once more before smacking it down. My vision gave out, letting the darkness take me...


	3. Chapter One

~Annabeth P.O.V~

Starting this war isn't easy but I'll manage I always do. They changed the schedules now its 5 months, oh that's not all finishing the cake. Perce (short for Percy) is my partner. How awesome right? Note the sarcasm. Arriving at the forest, I looked back at my parents.

"I guess this is goodbye than" I said.

"Aww honey… We will see you again…" Mom said.

"It's no promise, mom… no promise." hugging her tightly same with my dad.

"Perce you look after my daughter for me. The world is a cruel place." Already know that dad.

"Will do sir I won't let her out of my sight." He said looking at me smiling and hugging me. I rolled my eyes at him, "We have to go now."

Entering the woods waving one last time."Anna I meant what said to your dad." Perce said looking down at me.

"Oh yeah Perce of course you did." He always gets on my nerves. Already damn I'm gonna strangle him.

It felt like we were walking for hours. My feet are killing me. Insects almost everywhere and obstacles in our path.

"Let me do that for you dear." Perce winked cutting the trees in our path.

"How nice of you." I said rolling my eyes.

"So Anna are you having fun with me here as your partner?"

"Cut the attitude before I take your esophagus out of your throat. Got that pretty boy? I've had enough of you!"

"Didn't know you had a feisty side in you, huh?"

"Perce shut up! You're annoying me!"

"Am I?"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are. Too. So. Shut. Your. Puppet. Voice. Is. Annoying. Me. My. Ear. Drums. Are. Going. To. Get. Damaged." I said word too word.

Walking in silence which was like music to my ears. "We can rest here for the night?" setting our sleeping places.

Closing my eyes until, "Hey Anna, wanna lay here beside me?" Perce said. I could sense the smirk on his face followed by a wink.

"Perce just shut your puppet show! Rest your strings before I break them. Got that!?" repeating it once again for his slow brain to process.

"Nah I didn't."

I woke up the next morning to something soft brushing over my cheek. Opening my eyes seeing Perce kneeling next to me brushing a feather up and down my cheek.

I shot him a death glare, but he just smiled innocently at me. "Perce, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Who you talking to? Me?" he asked. "

Of course I'm talking to you! Do you see anyone else here?" I asked rolling my eyes. Does this guy have a brain?

"I do. Mr. Feather right here." He said pointing at the feather he was holding.

"Mr. Feather huh? Get that thing out of my face before I do it myself!" "

"Aww Anna, Anna how can you call Mr. Feather a "thing"? You're hurting his feelings"

"That thing doesn't even talk! What feeling does it have!?"

Then he started a convo with the feather

"I'm sorry Mr. Feather you see my friend is not morning a person please excuse her behaviour."

"It's okay Perce I totally understand, my sister is like that too." he made the feather respond. Oops sorry I meant Mr. Feather.

"Cut it out! Take you and your so called Mr. Feather, out of my sight! Before I do god knows what"

"But Anna he promised your father he would not let you of his sight."

"Well Mr. Feather, I'm a big girl. Don't need Perce Looking after me so shoo!"

Grabbing a small stone hitting Perce causing him to wince in pain. And drop his puppet Mr. Feather. On the ground that's where he belongs...


End file.
